Center of Our World
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: AU: Edward and Bella are human. What will happen when their daughter finds herself in a world of mythical monsters? Werewolves and vampires are the only friends Lily has, it turns out. When she dicovers this, will she be able to keep their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, I always have a long author's note and sometimes two. I will try and put the important stuff at the bottom so you can skip the first part if you want, but I'm not sure how well that will work. I have random ideas and this was one of them. In this story, Edward and Bella are human. So... don't get mad at that. I didn't ever think I would do a human story. But we all do things we promised we would never do. The other characters will be here after a few chapters. I will give you more details about them when they come into the story. I appreciate reviews and comments so I can make my writing better, but I think everybody does. So... some things I would like everyone to know. **_

_**Smile, or the orange pickle will eat you. (see 'Bella and the Jumbo Pickle')**_

_**Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so stay beautiful.**_

_**And spread Twilightness by signing w4bd&le. or j but whatever... **_

_**it means waiting for Breaking Dawn and loving Edward. I GUESS you could put Jake, or Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, etc. **_

_**Oh yeah, and I am team Edward all the way. Jake deserves somebody, but not Bella. And my friend likes Jake just because he's single and "if they were real and I loved Edward, I would be splitting up a relationship that is perfect" or something like that. **_

_**And I know this was REALLY long and they aren't usually THIS long. **_

_**Oh and you should read stuff by Skystripe and Soccerdog12. You will be hearing about them a lot. Also about all of my friends. I also leave them messages through out the story, but you'll get used to it. Also, I'm crazy. Literaly. I think. But, I randomly start writing song lyrics in the middle of chapters sometimes... Oh, and if you can figure out where this idea came from, I will give you a sneak peak of what I have planned, if you want it... Ok, now on with the story. Oh and this is just the begining. After like two or three chapters, it will be set in a different time. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is not mine, if it was, I would be spending time writing Edward into my life, not here, typing this fictional situation. So... **_

_**Still w4bd≤**_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy**_

I stepped on the gas pedal. I was normally a calm person, but my wife was in labor! Even through the panic, I couldn't help but think of the little child she would soon have. Since she told me she was pregnant, whenever I closed my eyes I saw a bronze haired boy with a heart shaped face and warm brown eyes tossing a football to me in our yard. Bella was sitting on the porch watching us while also reading a book. Her brown hair swirled around her face and she smiled her beautifully angelic smile.

I looked over to the passenger seat. Her face was sweaty and her usually shiny and soft hair was sticking to it. I reached over and pushed the hair from her eyes. Even now, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I grabbed her hand reassuringly. I was back in my own little world again.

I was still holding Bella's hand, but we were cheering at a football game. Our son had just made the winning touch down of the championship game. His team was now in the state finals. The scene changed. We were sitting by a creek with fishing poles in our hands. Bella was farther up the bank setting up a picnic lunch for us. Bella's dad, Charlie, was helping his grandson put bait on the hook while I gazed lovingly at his daughter, my wife.

I turned into the hospital parking lot and ran inside to get a doctor. Once they got Bella out of the car, they wouldn't let me into her room for a few minutes, so I waited in the lobby, still thinking my fantasys. Now, we were going to pick up Bella from work and we had McDonalds for her. The song 'Watchin' You' by Rodney Atkins was playing in my mind, describing me and my son. I had no problem with a girl child, but whenever I dreamed of Bella with a kid, it was always a boy.

The hospital worker let me into Bella's room and I kneeled bt the bed and grabbed her hand. She was breathing hard and I tried to comfort her.

"I love you, so much Bella. Don't ever forget that. I'm here for you. I won't let go of your hand." I promised her, and I hoped that the staff would let me keep that promise. I also hoped I wouldn't be in the way and forced to move.

The nurse started yelling instructions, but Bella was gazing at me with her usual dazzled expression. "Bella, sweetheart, they want you to push."

I was lying next to her on the small hospital bed. We were holding hands, and I was using the other hand to push her hair out of her eyes. Every once in a while, I would place small kisses on whatever was closest to me, her forehead, her nose, neck...

She was really tired, but she wouldn't go to sleep until she saw our baby.

The nurse walked in holding a tiny bundle in her arms. The small wrap of pink was passed down to my wife, who was smiling and looking up at me.

We held our beautiful, perfect, angel in our arms, sharing the weight so we could both hold her.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms and I knew that no matter how many times I had pictured my child, I had never pictured this. This was better than I expected and I knew that this precious little baby would soon be the center of my universe.

_**Sorry it's so short. They are usually a LITTLE longer than this. But only about a thousand words. I get quicker updates out like this, and I'm sure you'd rather have a bunch of thousand word chapters than one long one once or twice every two weeks. So.. deal. Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if its any good, but it's been sitting in my notebook for a while and I finally typed it out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__**Most important note: This takes place in the FUTURE! **_

_**And another: I only had one person guess. Any one else? **_

_**I had something else I wanted to say, but I forgot... **_

_**UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM how did YOU celebrate Ed's b-day. I made signs and stuck them on the car by the street. No one honked. How sad :( **_

_**And this is the first time I'm attempting human. I swear I promised not to, but that didn't work out so well... **_

_**Well, here it is. **_

I held Bella closer to me as I thought about our beautiful daughter. Her hair was brown with touches of bronze and her eyes shone a bright emerald green. She had a bright smile, Bella said it was almost as 'dazzling' as mine.

To this day, I could not figure out how she was so enthralled by me, but she couldn't comprehend that I had the same obsession, and that just by looking at me, she usually caused all the air to leave my body.

The only time we had ever really fought at all was two months after our daughter was born. She thought I was keeping something from her, and I was. I felt guilty for not telling her that I had always pictured her with a boy. She had LAUGHED when she found out that was what was bugging me. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't even really a fight. Just a glaring match. I broke under her gaze and had confessed all.

"Is that it?" I remembered her saying. Of course, this wasn't the end of the argument. While I was being all blurty about my thoughts, I had to voice the fact that she must not have much faith in me. And she had admitted that it had always seemed like I was too good to be true. And I had pulled her into my arms and kissed her. And then we had walked hand in hand to the next room and stood there for almost half an hour gazing at our daughter sleep.

Our daughter... Once I had laid my eyes--which matched hers-- on her face, I had fallen completely under her spell. I couldn't even imagine having a son instead. She was the center of my world (other than Bella...) and I admit that I spoil her. It was a good thing Bella learned how to say 'no' because I sure couldn't. The thing that had solved that problem was of course Bella. While I couldn't seem to refuse my little girl, Bella was another matter. She was Bella, and just looking into her eyes, I melted into putty and obeyed her will. I learned to say no, and Bella was no longer the 'mean bad guy.' It was better for both of us. But I was still wrapped around two little fingers and would remain that way until the end of time. My daughter and my wife, the center of my universe, for whom I would do anything for.

Our daughter... Lily Marie Masen. Possibly the sweetest child in the world. Helpful, caring, and of course loving. Her homemade cards melted my heart on holidays and birthdays. Bella and I had a collection of them, all gorgeous in our minds. Lily was of course beautiful, Bella was her mom, and we both worried that we would have our hands full with her and dating. But we didn't. Because it was her senior year, and she was possibly the most shy person in the state.

She mingled with the other students, she had some acquaintances, but no close friends. She read in the cafeteria instead of talking, she kept quiet in class, and therefore was invisible to most of the student body. For some reason, she wasn't frequently made fun of, and the people that did notice her always made an effort to be nice to her. She wasn't the kind of person you could dislike. Just the kind of person that was easy to not notice. She even moved quietly, you could barely hear her enter a room. And she had been asked out a few times too, but she had declined.

Of course, we were more worried about the fact that our little girl was graduating in a little less than a year than the fact that she didn't have a friend. We _were_ concerned about that, but Bella had been like that too before she met me, and I had as well. We still didn't have many friends. She had a few girlfriends she would occasionally go out with from work, and I would hang out with their husbands, but that was about it.

And Lily had come home with the biggest surprise of all for us two weeks ago. She was smiling, but that wasn't unusual for her, and then she got on the phone! Naturally, we had to know who she was talking to. Alice Cullen. Daughter of the town of Fork's new doctor. And soon they became best friends. And the immediate change in her was obvious. She came out of her shell a little bit. Became more adventurous, more talkative.

And then she went out more. Hanging out with Alice almost every night. She would either go to her house-- when she came home she told countless tales of how Alice's adopted brother, Emmett, pranked somebody, or how Rosalie and Jasper, twins, and also her adopted siblings, would fight over what movie to watch, or how Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, would make dinner and how she was amazed at their relationship because it reminded her of us and she thought ours was one of a kind. Or, Alice would come over here. She was polite, and we were always struck slightly with her beauty. It seemed the whole family was radiant when it came to looks. Carlisle and Esme were too young to have kids, but they had adopted Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie because Esme couldn't have children of her own and she seemed to think that the older children needed more help and love than the younger ones because most people adopt the young and leave the old. It was true, and Esme was a wonderful person that you couldn't help but love.

Bella sighed and rolled over, pressing her back against my chest. Right now, Lily was at the beach with a group of people from school. Like I said, she was coming out of her shell, Alice wasn't even with her.

Both of us were happy at the change in Lily, glad that she was becoming more outgoing than Bella or I had ever been. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that something bigger than just Lily becoming more social was going to happen, and it was bothering her that she couldn't shake the eerie feeling. We had been lying here for over an hour puzzling it over, and so far we could come up with nothing.

"I give up!" She whined to me.

"That's ok, either it's nothing, or we'll find out when it happens." I reassured her. I rolled her over again so I could look at her face. I gazed deep into her brown eyes and leaned closer, and my lips lightly touched the tip of her nose. She giggled.

"You think you're cute, don't you, Edward?"

I flashed a crooked grin at her, showing that I did in fact think I was cute. Well, I thought her reaction was cute mostly but...

She rolled her eyes. "No nose kissing for you." We did this every now and then, just picked something random. Like last week she had accidently brushed her hand across my lower arm, and we suddenly had the idea to ban 'left arm brushing.' and two hours after that it was unbanned and changed to something else. It wasn't always a something, just as random as the as the thing itself. Apparently no nose kissing for me today. I pretended to pout, and she shoved me lightly.

"Fine, you can kiss my nose, but you do know that this proves the point that you do in fact not only think you're cute, but know it."

I smiled again and kissed her nose. And cheek, and forehead, and neck, and ear, and eyelids, and finally lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Isabella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." I wrapped her in my arms and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about this little feeling. Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"I'm not worried about something bad, its just, different, I guess. Sorry I'm stressing over it."

"Not a problem. I love you anyway..." I grinned again and she smacked my shoulder. I deserved it, but it was fun to tease her. She knew that I couldn't love her more, and that I didn't mind at all when she worried too much about little things. I was kidding when I pretended to find them annoying, and she knew that.

"When do you think Lily will be home? We've never had to deal with this before, its strange."

"I know what you mean, wondering when she will come in. It's a good thing she's so responsible and always home at a reasonable hour. That means she should be home soon." She looked at the clock and seemed surpised at the amount of time we had spent just lounging around. We did this all the time, but she still always lost track of time. My silly Bella...

"She's actually running later than she usually is." She frowned.

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll be home soon, no freaking out on me until it gets later. And no making a big deal about this when she does get home, unless of course it _is_ later and you have freaked out... she is finally making friends and we can't mess that up." She nodded.

"I know, but still. It's those instincts."

"Yeah, I want to lock her in her room and never let her leave because of the fear that a guy will take advantage of her. I don't know how I would react if she started dating, now that I have gotten used to not having it, I might just go into over protective dad mode and sit on the porch with a gun all night..." I laughed. "Do you remember your dad on our first date?" She chuckled, remembering the sputtering and the forced words.

"I think you'll handle it better than Charlie did. At least I hope you will."

"Arr. This is driving me crazy. Do you think she took her cell phone with her? We could call..."

"No, you said it yourself, we need to let her make friends, it isn't that late. We can start worrying later."

"Fine!" But it was hard to quit worrying, I was always over protective of her and now she was out for who knows how long with who knows who and we just had to wait for her to get here.

Finally, we heard her car pull into the driveway and later heard her open the front door. Bella and I were standing in a second, and out into the living room in only one more.

"So, did you have fun?" We asked.

She nodded, but didn't look all there. She had a slightly hazy look to her eyes and I wondered if she had been drinking. Something told me she hadn't. But she _did_ look intoxicated. It took me a moment to realize why the look she had seemed familiar. It was the same look Bella had when she looked at me.

_**A/N: Holy crap! I got SOOOOOO carried away with that. Wow. Hope you liked it, review please, I spent two hours on that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Happy Fourth of July!! Woo hoo! I'm not sure how many of you out there AREN'T in America, but, not only do I celebrate this holiday, so do Edward and Bella. So... how are YOU celebrating. I wanna know... but until then... I maybe sort of stayed up all night... hehe. And I don't think I am sleeping anytime soon. Sorry it's been so long. I really am. I am a rotten person. Feel free to flame. Or nice reviews. I like those too. A lot... hint hint. **_

_**Disclaimer: I -bam!- don't - pop pop -- own Twi -- kaboom!- light! "Oooh pretty lights!!" "I said TWIlight, not light!" "Oh."-sizzle- "Hello crazy people!" "Hey, Emmett" "Guess what. I have sparklers!!" -holds up handful of lit sparklers and waves them in random directions. "wooooaaaahhh this is so cool. Look, I can spell my name. Now, the name in lights will disappear. Disappear. Stupid vampire vision. Disappear!" -closes eyes-- "much better..."**_

Lillian Marie Masen's Point of View

I smiled to myself as I walked into the house. I re-locked the door behind me and danced farther into the house. My dad asked something, and I answered, but I don't remember what I said.

I turned around as my hand was on the door knob to my room.

"Mom, Dad?" They came down the hallway and looked at me.

"Can I go down to La Push tomorrow night?" I didn't have much experience with asking to go out, so I didn't know what their reactions would be. I hoped they would let me go. But I didn't expect that they would practically jump up and down and bombard me with questions. You know, the basic who, what when where why? Kind of thing.

I told them that they could meet the people I would be hanging out with when they came to pick me up at six. They were eager about that. Parents were so odd sometimes.

"Love you both. 'Night." I said when they told me that they would think about it. I thought this comment was funny because it was more that they would sit there discussing what would happen if they let me go. My dad always seemed to easily read people, well except my mom, but hopefully her would judge my group of well not quite friends, but you get the idea, and would let me go. And to think, my dad used to be the pushover. And now he was overprotective. I preferred the pushover, but at least he cared.

My only friend, Alice Cullen, was adopted by the town's doctor. Her real parents didn't want her. Because she was 'different.' She had strange premonitions about things. I had decided early on to never bet against Alice. She was usually right. But except for her family, I was the only one that knew about these strange feelings.

I was her only friend too. The family moved recently, and most people were afraid to befriend them. I wasn't. They seemed nice and I was right. Well, the twins, Rosalie and Jasper were sort of distant, but Emmett and Alice's parents were really kind. And Emmett had random moments of stupidity. But instead of us being able to laugh at him, he laughed at me and the clumsiness I had that I had inherited from my mom. He was always laughing. He had names for us. I was 'that clumsy human' because he was always saying 'well, you're only human, no body's perfect' whenever I tripped. And he called Alice 'that phycic pixie'. She did have many pixie like qualities about her.

For some reason, most people felt uneasy around the Cullens. I could understand that, what with their good looks, I was afraid to aproach them at first, but in others it seemed deeper than that. And I just couldn't figure that out. I didn't understand their fear. Maybe if I looked deep down, I would decide that I was just like everybody else and for some reason was scared, but I doubted it. They would always be wonderful people, no matter what people thought of them.

I opened the door and flopped down onto my gold and blue bed. I sighed once before falling immediately asleep, still in my clothes.

_My white sundress swirled around me as I walked down the pebbled beach of La Push. I walked further and further away from the group, yet I felt safer. I was following my instincts and moving towards warmth and protection. And only one person could fully provide that. _

_I stepped over a root and climbed up onto a rock. I didn't spot anything, but I could tell it was there, so I kept going. After a couple dozen more yards, I felt the warmth growing. I stepped through the trees and the light turned from yellow to a murky green. And I spotted where the warmth was radiating. I had seen him once before. Last night at the beach. He was in the group I had joined by the campfire. But I recognized it at once. _

_Jacob Black was smiling a wide, toothy grin at me, only me. That was the heat source. He seemed like a sun, shining his rays of happiness on the earth. And he offered protection. You could never feel in danger when around someone like Jake. Or maybe that was just me. But I knew that if I had a problem, he would be the first person that popped into my mind for help. He was my best friend, besides Alice, already. _

_He opened his arms and met my step bringing us closer until his hot arms wrapped around me. They slowly rubbed up and down my back. _

_And because I couldn't just have him as my best friend..._

_"I love you, Lillian." Yes. I was in love with Jacob Black. And he barely had a clue that I existed. We weren't best friends. Not dating. All we did was talk for a few minutes and go for a walk on the beach. Oh, and he was the only person that would ever get away with calling me by my full name._

_But I was in love with him. And I'm pretty sure he was in love with me too. _

_**A/N: Sorry it was sort of short. Review please. I want to know what you think of Lily's POV. Happy Independence Day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Smack the stupid author on the head. Smack smack smack. Sorry. Very very sorry. I am not at home. I'm at my grandparents' so instead of updating Thursday like I was supposed to, I was sitting in a car. **_

_**So here it is... wait, just kidding, I can't type this until I type Dorks in Love. Steph... You better love me forever. No one even reads Dorks in Love! And SOME people read this one. **_

_**Love Kasey, aka edwardcullenissosexy (ps... no one has guessed about the Kasey thing, Jill, I even gave you a hint! Steph, I know you haven't had access to a computer. So I forgive you.)**_

_**still w4bd≤**_

_**oh, and only one person has guessed where the idea for this story came from.**_

_**Oh, btw, I believe that **_**Sam**_**became a werewolf because of James, Victoria, and Laurent, I think the some of them transformed because of Laurent and Victoria and the rest of them just because of Victoria. Magic. It knew it was going to happen, even before the plan was thought of. I don't believe it had anything to do with the Cullens. Well, it did because if it wasn't for the Cullens Victoria never would have done that... but I don't think that if there were JUST the Cullens and not the red-eyed human bloodsuckers that the Quileute men would have transformed. But for this story, since there is no Edward and no Bella to force Victoria to go all psycho, it has to be the Cullens' fault because well there's werewolves... so...**_

Lily woke up immediatly. _Yeah_, she thought to herself. _He's in love with you. Only he doesn't _know_ it. _She had seen him looking at her at various times last night, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that he might like her. She had never gone out with some one before, _ever_ and she was nervous. She didn't want to get her heart broken over a few glances that she mistook for something other than what they were. She did like to hope however, that he thought of her as a friend. She hoped they could be friends. _And _it had been _Jacob_ that had asked her to take a walk. And he hadn't asked anyone else. So maybe he did like her. Who knows.

She changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and fell back asleep

Jacob Black stared out into the rain that came with living in the Olympic Penisula. He wanted to run, and run fast. He knew he wouldn't really get wet, his heat would make him dry immediately, and it wouldn't be cold to him. He tore off his clothes, leaving them sitting right inside the door, his pants were wrapped around his ankle.

He stepped out into the down pour, his shape already quivering. And then, the man no longer stood there. In his place was a huge russet color wolf. The wolf took off running, it's thoughts swirling around the girl with the bright green eyes he had met last night. The urge to protect her was almost over whelming, but he mostly just wanted to be near her. He headed toward her house, she had given him directions so he could pick her up tomorrow, if her parents said she could come of course.

He growled as the thoughts of another pack member entered his head. _Jacob! _Sam, the pack leader thought to him.

_She's not a member of the tribe. You need to forget her. This 'Lily' needs to stay out of your thoughts. We have to keep you alert in case one of the blood suckers decides to forget a few boundary lines. Speaking of which, you should be asleep. _

_I couldn't sleep, Sam. I can't stop thinking about her! I want to be near her and when I close my eyes, I see her face and her shining green eyes. They're haunting me, and I _know_ I shouldn't be thinking about her but I CAN'T HELP IT. I'm going over to her house, and I'm just going to sit in the woods. I know nothing will hurt her, but I'm paranoid. You should know. It's part of being a stupid werewolf. YOU WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE YOU LOVE. Oh shit. I think I love her Sam! **(remember that they don't use very nice language down on the rez sometimes... sorry for the language though, I'm way down south currently, so even three year olds cuss.)**_

_Oh shit is right, Jacob. You don't just love her. You imprinted on her. _And then his thoughts disappeared as Sam shifted back into human form. Jacob kept running towards the house that belonged to the Masen family, more thoughts now troubling his mind.

Lily POV

I woke up later that day and saw that Alice had called. I remembered guiltily that I had been supposed to call her last night.

"Lily! You were supposed to call me! And would it scare you if I told you there was a little more to my 'premonitions' than I told you about? Well anyways, I can sort of always 'sense' you, and last night you DISAPPEARED! I couldn't sense you at all. And then you didn't call..." beep. **End of message. To delete this message press... **I pressed the 'end' button before I held down the four button on my phone and speed dialed Alice. _**(Sorry, weird vibes here. My number four speed dial is my dad...) **_

"Lily? You had me worried sick! And you know I don't get sick often! I had everybody worried. Especially Jasper and Esme. He was worried right along there beside me. You know how sensitive to everyone's feelings he is. Well I thought I was going to die or something! Don't do that to me every again. You better not! I will come to your house and hurt you if you do!"

"Alice! I don't even know what I did except not call you back. I don't know what made me 'disapear.'"

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for freaking out on you but Jeez! _**(sorry, just listened to my answering machine again to hear what it said after you listened to a message i know im a dork and there was Jeez on there so...) **_You totally scared me!"

"Sorry Alice. How about I make it up to you? I'm going down to La Push tonight. Do you want to come with me. It would give us a chance to hang out."

"La Push? Umm no. We're actually going camping. We're leaving later tonight, so I won't be able to come, sorry. Hey, what are you doing right now? I'm already packed, I could come see you now?..."

"Sure, that'd be fine. You know my parents love you and wouldn't care if you randomly showed up here."

She laughed. We both knew it was true.

I got dressed for the day and I was sitting in the kitchen with my mom and dad when I heard Alice pull up. It shouldn't have taken her that short of time to get here, but she always drove way too fast, so she cut travel time in half.

"Hey, Lily!" Alice said as she walked straight into my house with out knocking. "You probably shouldn't leave you're door unlocked like that."

I playfully smacked her hard arm. "It's locked at night. And should you leave _you're_ door unlocked?"

"Nah! I'd see them coming."

"Shh. My parents are in the kitchen!"

"Oh. She walked towards where the smell of my mom's coffee was coming from and stepped into my kitchen.

"Hello Dr. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Masen." My dad was also a doctor, he worked with Alice's adopted father, Carlisle, but he hated being called Dr. Masen when he was at home.

"Sweetie. We told you that you could just call us Edward and Bella. No need to be formal." My dad told her softly. They loved Alice and could care less what she did.

"I know. But I just feel funny calling you by your first names. Despite my parents dumping me at an orphanage, they did raise me to respect my elders." She looked a little uncomfortable saying this and I wondered why. She always acted a little funny when the subject of age came up. But that was Alice, so who knows.

"Well Ms. Cullen," my dad joked, "would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, no thank you. I already ate. But Lily, I know you haven't had breakfast yet, go ahead and eat. Don't let me stop you." She pulled up a chair and sat down. I sat beside her, still thinking about Jacob and how I would get to see him again tonight. Well, if my parents said yes that is.

"Oh yeah? Have you decided if I can go to La Push tonight?" I asked my father.

"Yes you may, Lily, but we'd like you to be home by midnight."

"Okay. Thanks." I got up again so I could go call Jacob.

It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lily. Umm, I just wanted to let you know that, if you still want to, umm, I'm allowed to come back down to La Push tonight."

"Great. I can still pick you up at six, right."

"Yeah, oh and my parents are being overprotective and want to meet you, so if you want to come early you can."

"sure sure." he said. I said good-bye and hung up and then went to spend the rest of the day with Alice. At about 4:30, she said that she had to leave for one of their family's many camping trips. I went to get ready to go to the beach, and when the door bell rang an hour later, I rushed out to get it. My nerves tingled as I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there, his black hair glistening with rain drops.

_**Sorry if it wasn't very good. I'm not sure if it was or not. I'm also not sure if I described the characters well enough, so if you have any questions at all, don't be afraid to ask me. Like if you're confused about relations or something or how Lily knows so and so or stuff like that. Also, I need a car for Alice to drive. I don't know much about cars and she is going to **_**have **_**a Porsche, but she can't drive it around Forks. So does she drive Rosalie's car, or does she drive a Volvo, or something else?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey, this is up sooner than you'd thought it be, right? Oops look, wrong! So, I am allowed to work on this now, and get it to go where I want it to, because I completed my task in Dorks in Love. So... Lily is free to date Jake. Mwhaha! HEHE. Love you more than Edward, Steph. :) Yeah, so, I have written about Jacob being with three different girls in three days. You tell me how strange that is! Man Jake, such a player. -shakes head-. OH! I had the most hilarious thought last night. I was listening to Carrie Underwood on my iPod. And I was thinking about some of her other songs, not the one I was listening to, and The More Boys I Meet came into my head. What if I did a song fic and made that song the POV of one of the girls that was imprinted on by a werewolf. 'the more boys I meet, the more I love my dog!' HHAAHAHAHAHHAHA. Anyone else find that absolutely hilarious. **_

_**Oh, and anybody seen the quote of the day for July 14th (today)!? (and yes I know, the Lexicon is going to hunt me down for this since they closed the boards, no one should be discussing it, but it barely has anything to do with Breaking Dawn) Yeah, judging by Stephenie Meyer's choice of quote, I want to know is she TRYING to fuel Tanya induced hate fics?!**_

_**So anyway, here it is**_

_**still w4bd≤ (18 days!) Oh btw, Jill, Steph, did you get the invite?**_

_**Kasey aka edwardcullenissosexy (oh Jill, Steph got the Kasey thing already, did you?)**_

_**Also, I was looking over the reviews I only have 16 :( and there are 7 different reviewers so far, so... if you reviewed every chapter, I would have 28 reviews. You're slacking. And, I think it's funny how much insideness there is between Skystripe, me, and soccerdog12! **_

_**Oh yeah, I'm sorta at the beach, and it rained the other day, but by the time we got back, it was sunny in that area of town. So my grandpa lives on a dirt road... and the trees almost form like a tunnel, and then there's a bunch of Spanish moss. (which isn't really moss) so the moss was all wet and hanging over the road and the sun was shining behind it, so it was glittering! It was soo pretty, and I want to put a description of it in a story but I don't know which one. Maybe Dorks. They could go back to Savannah. LOL. Yeah, but none of the other dorks would be with them. They're back at home. And one of them just enjoyed a Kenny Chesney concert! And she calls me at 11:30 while still in the concert so I can hear a muffled version of 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy' (at least that's what I think it was, I barely heard it.) Now Steph, were you being mean and taunting me or were you being nice and letting me hear part of the concert? JK, I get it now. Not even sure if you would get this message though, because you don't seem to be reading anything other than Dorks in Love. **_

_**Ok, I promise, no more author note. Here it goes...**_

_**Oops wait, (dont hurt me) cars. No one told me cars. Cars needed. **_

_**I tried writing La Push and stuff, but it wasn't working, so I'm skipping. Sorry to those of you who wanted the 'meet the parents' thing. I didn't mean to disappoint you, it's just that my brain is weird. This is set a few weeks later. And now I will shut up. I also tried writing this earlier today, and my brain just didn't want to do it. I must have started and earased at least four times. Seems I do that a lot with this story... hmmm. Just kidding. I've only done it twice. Well, out of five chapters... and usually my mind just takes me away and I don't remember what I wrote, but I haven't been writing in a dead state. So maybe that's it. **_

We walked down the beach, him holding my hand. The closeness was almost enough for me. I was chilled from the spray of the ocean, but his body heat kept me from shivering, or even needing a heavy jacket. He was now my best friend. Not like Alice of course, but he was there, he was warm, and he offered companionship. He was fun to be around, I'd learned that the first night, but the feelings amplified over the weeks we had spent together. So had my feelings for him. I still wasn't sure how he felt though, and I didn't want to say anything and risk losing one of the only friends I had. Also, I was scared. I had never felt this way before. Ever. No where even remotely close.

I felt a raindrop on my arm and pulled closer intentionally to Jake. He didn't seem to mind. He pulled us out of the rain that was starting to come down harder and into the woods.

_**So anyways, all that was from yesterday, and this is from today. Another comment about quotes. Of course we don't know the content, but the sarcasm is pretty clear. Anybody love Emmett? Hmm? That quote is awesome! Oh btw, the rest of this chapter will be typed probably later today. I might write some while I'm at the beach today :) Haha Lily's at the beach, and so am I. No pebbles for me. And all sun. I have sunscreen on, but I'm probably going to get burned. I don't burn easily though. So who knows. But I am going to get a tan. Bye bye Bellaness. HEHE. (later in the day...) I think I got a little burnt... but that was due to my horrible sunscreen application. Also, I'm listening to the Twilight playlist (if you know me at ALL you know I'm a country girl) and this stuff isn't that bad! Ok, writing now. You know how sunburns kind of like radiate heat? Well, if Bella got sunburn, would Edward seriously like LOVE it. But hate it at the same time?**_

"Lily, are you okay... you look kind of distant today. Is something wrong?"

"Umm, no." I lied. But already, he knew me better than that. It was sort of like we'd known each other for years, and not

_**And this is from today. HAHA. I'm such a loser. Yeah, I was at the beach, and then I was tired... and then I was talking on the phone to my mom and Ana, so I didn't get to read. I checked the site at midnight to see if the quote was up, and I was annoyed when it wasn't. Then I realized: Stephenie Meyer doesn't live in the same timezone as me. Oh. **_

just a few weeks.

"I really don't think I should tell you," I mumbled.

He growled. Actually growled. And it was kind of cute. He looked hot when he was annoyed.

"Okay, now you have to tell me."

"Well, I was kind of nervous about the whole friend thing. I told you that you're sort of my first friend, didn't I?"

"You're kidding me right?" Okay... so I hadn't told him.

"You are such a wonderful person, Lily. I can't imagine why you never had friends before. You're brilliant, kind, funny, and don't forget beautiful. You have those amazing qualities about you that people look for in a friend. You know, they are probably intimidated by your beauty. That's it. The guys want _way_more than friendhip, and the girls want nothing to do with you because you would make them look horrible in comparison, looks, smarts, and personality. I would think that they would be drawn to you though, naturally. That's just the way you are, you sort of draw people in and then they can't seem to break away..." he grabbed a strand of my hair that was twirling in the breeze that was picking up with the storm.

"I'm sort of shy. But, I've gotten braver. And people like me, I just didn't reach out to the friendship they offered. They did invite me to the beach party. And there was something about you... when you asked me to go on a walk, I agreed and then we were talking... and I don't know what happened. It was like magic. Something super-natural." Jake kicked the stones under our feet, sending a wave of pebbles spraying.

"Yeah, magic." He said, rather glumly.

"Okay, you're turn. What are _you_ thinking that has you in such a bad mood?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking. I, uh. It's nothing really. I was thinking about how you never seem to notice the people around you. They admire you, you know."

I blushed, another quality I obtained from my dear mother.

"I can't imagine why."

"Do I need to repeat myself? Because there's something about you that _makes_people take notice. They see you automatically. You're the first person they spot, like you said, magic. Like gravity, a magnet. They are pulled in. And then the trap snaps and you have their attention. You're witty and funny. Super smart. Very lovely. And also modest about all of these features. That's probably because you don't seem to recognize these things about yourself. But everyone else does. You have this aura about you, it seems to shine. And I've noticed that it shines brighter, and you seem happier than you used to, just a few weeks ago. When you smile... that puts you completely somewhere else. They're lucky to be around you. But I guess it's good that you haven't been caught in the gossip and deciet of high school. You're more pure, I guess you could say. Just something... like an angel sent down to save us all." I started to shake my head at him, tell him it wasn't true. I could be very stubborn when I wanted to be.

He leaned closer to me, and put an arm around me.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." He chuckled and then inhaled my sent. He backed away immediatly. I knew I smelled good. I had made sure of that. A mixture of freesia and vanilla, which surprisingly smelled wonderful. Was he okay?

"You've been near the Cullens?" He asked, startling me. I hadn't expected that. Was it a random question to try and make me forget his reaction to whatever. Maybe he hadn't meant to hug me and it was just impulse. Or he didn't want to give me the wrong idea about our friendship, I thought glumly.

"Yeah. You know I hang out with Alice almost everyday, same as you."

"Alice is a _Cullen_?!"

"Yeah? What's wrong Jake?"

"Damn it!" He cursed. I flinched. "Uh, nothing. I have to go." He then turned, and sprinted away, faster than I would have thought possible. We had met down on the beach, me driving my small Eclipse, him in his recently built VW. I made my way back to the car and sank down into the seat. On impulse decision, I decided to go to his house.

My car was quiet, so he didn't hear it pull up. I got out and shut the door softly. I walked up the driveway, and I could hear voices through the screen door as I got closer.

"What am I supposed to _do_?" I heard Jacob's voice.

"Tell her."

"I can't do that yet."

"Why not, Jacob? Tell me why."

"It's not always about love okay. I don't know how she feels. I can't risk losing her. It might scare her away."

"She would come back. And even if she doesn't love you right now, which I highly doubt, she would love you eventually. You're right, it's not always about love, at some point though, when she doesn't need just a friend, she would love you. And you would be perfect. You know that. Kim and Jared? Emily and me? You've seen this stuff already Jake. Seen it _in our minds_. You can't fake that stuff. As much as we wish we could, we can't keep you from our private thoughts. You know everything. Don't shake you're head at me, she's not any different. Okay, if that won't work for you, how about _Claire_. Hmm?"

"Lily is not Claire!"

"Yes, but it could be similar. It will happen."

"You don't know if it will happen with Claire, how can you be so sure about Lily? You can't. This stuff is supposed to be rare. Maybe I'm just a fake case. I'm just imagining it."

"Oh yeah, well then leave her."

"WHAT? Okay, so maybe I didn't imprint on her, maybe, but I still love her. That can happen right? Leah?"

"What do you think, Jacob?"

I heard a sigh.

"I think I am so ridiculously wrapped up in her that it isn't even funny anymore. I think you're right. But I still don't want to scare her. I'm supposed to protect her, not make her run from my protection. She didn't grow up with our myths, I can't go up to her and say 'look it's all true, and I am madly in love you! Be my everything?' Yeah. Not going to happen. If I explained even the first part, she'd run screaming. But we have to do something about the Cullens. I thought they stayed away from them. Kept to themselves, you know. What is she _thinking_? Uh, I don't know what goes through that psychic's head." I almost gasped. They knew about Alice? "Anyway, thanks for talking. I'm not sure if it helped, but it calmed me down. I have to go apologize now. And maybe hurt some leech if the pixie comes around."

I backed away. I was so confused. The conversation didn't make any sense. A few tears streamed down my face as I thought of Claire. Probably his girlfriend. _Lily is not Clair! _Probably an ex more likely. He was probably thinking about professing his love for her so that she would take him back or something. He was settling for me. But we weren't dating anyway, so what did it matter? But it did matter, because my feelings for him had gotten stronger. Now they were crushed. And how had Jacob known about Alice's visions? I hadn't told anyone.

He stepped out the door, and I was still backing away.

"Oh God, Lily. What did you hear?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So... yeah. soccerdog12 is getting annoyed with me... I'm making Jake a player. hehe. Let's see we got Bella, Lily, Stephanie, soon to be Texas... hehe. So, I'm sorry I didn't update this... I shuld better manage my time. Bad me. Forks in the Road (my secret love) is almost done so... Yeah, I was so caught up in that that I didn't update this one. That one was my passion for a while. Yeah, there was some JacobxBella fluff in there, but don't let that prevent you from reading it. I promise it ISN'T JACOBXBELLA. If you know anything at all about me, you know I don't like Jake (okay, so he's hot. Get over it, that doesnt mean I don't think he's a jerk, even if I dont HATE him anymore.) I had the cruel idea. Soccerdog12 actually left me an angry voice mail about it. 'I HATE jacob/bella stories, how could you do that to her?! ugh. I like jake but ugh, he is not right for her' yes, I agree, and this point is proven in Forks in the Road. Mwhahaha! Okay, so since I'm back to working on this some... here it is**_

_**still w4bd≤ (7 days! haha, well, I guess 6 depending on your location)**_

_**Kasey**_

He noticed the tears streaming down my face.

"Lily?" He slowly approached me, talking in a soothing voice. He really had calmed down during his talk.

I wanted to scream at him. Tell him to leave me alone. Tell him to get away, quit breaking my heart. But I also wanted to wrap my arms around him, I didn't care what his reaction would be.

I turned my head to the side, still backing away.

"What did you hear? Everything?" I don't know what he saw on my face, but he dropped his head to his large hands.

"Wh-who's Claire?" I managed to mumble. Maybe I had over reacted. Misunderstood. I didn't understand most of the conversation anyway.

"Claire? Uh... crap. She's my friend Sam's , the one I was just talking to, fiancee's niece. Or something like that."

"And why are you comparing me to her?"

"Well, Sam was, and he shouldn't have been because the comparison did not really solve my problem..."

"And your problem would be..."

"I can't tell you yet."

I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes. I had thought we were friends. He seemed to read my mind, much like my dad did sometimes, and he stepped closer to my form that had stopped retreating. I could feel his warmth as he came closer to me.

"We are friends Lily. I am so sorry. This is my problem though, and unfortunately, it's yours too, I think, but I can't tell you yet."

Sam walked out of the house then.

"Lily?" He looked surprised to see me here.

"She heard." Sam's expression turned grim.

"How much?"

"Most, if not all."

"She can't have heard _all_ but I'm sure she heard enough," Sam said to him.

"You want to know for good, Jacob? 1. She'll understand. But I understand that you don't really want to risk it in case she isn't what you believe. 2. I order you not to reveal any of the our secrets."

"What? You just told me to tell her."

"Did I now? Well, guess you can't tell her now."

"Are you trying to use reverse psychology on me?"

"Am I?"

"For the record, I was about to crack."

"Oh well. Too late now... guess you can't tell her. Unless... no. You even said it herself. You won't be able to tell her."

I stared at them, very confused.

"Dammit, Sam. Don't you think she should know, I was about to tell her. Look at her. What kind of friend makes her that upset? Hmmm? I have to tell her, you have to realize that. If not, you better give me an explanation for our conversation, because I doubt it made much sense. Lily, did you understand much of what we said?" I shook my head.

"Really? I would have thought that you would know everything and that it would make perfect sense. Oh wait, then why would you be asking me to explain?" I was slightly scared of his sarcasm and he seemed to realize this.

"Oh Lily. I am so sorry. I'm just really stressed. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." I let him wrap his arms around me.

"I-i lo- no let's start small."

"Jacob, you call that small?" Sam taunted him."

"Lily, I'm what you would call a we-- what? Where's the block."

"Jacob, you can't hide that from her. She's the one. You can't deny it now." He walked away then, stalking towards the woods.

A wide grin spread across Jacob's face. He then seemed to realize something and he scowled.

"Lily, come inside and sit down. I have something to tell you."

_**so that chapter wasn't very good, and it was mostly just a filler. Sorry. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, I've been having trouble writing over the summer, but the summer is almost over, so your in luck. I'm home now, not in the nice sunny place I was, and writing is even MORE difficult here than it was there, and it was difficult there. Grr... Oh well, you're in luck, the summer is almost over for me. Well, not quite, but I'll see my friends soon. And that always helps me write better. So yay for you. Buddies, if you're out there, I miss you! And now I sound pathetic. You see, my friends are probably celebrating. 'Yay! No wacko for two months!' I know one of them is because she isn't in all of my classes this year. Yes, I'm crazy, and yes, I'm sure I drove her INSANE last year. IDK, though. Sometimes I get the feeling she's annoyed with me. Ahhh... I'm feeling insecure. And I have something I'm trying to tell people, but I'm VERRRY afraid. Three people know. And I have a bunch more to go. And the most important one to tell will BITE MY HEAD OFF. WRITE EVIL FANFICTIONS WHERE I DIE, TELL THE WORLD, TELL HER MOM, AND THEN HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! Ok, maybe it won't be THAT bad... but I have already received negative feedback on this news and AHHH. Im scared. And I cannot believe I'm talking about this in my Author Note. I need serious help, WHICH JILL GIVES NO OF! Totally kidding Jillian. You had a much better reaction than I was expecting and I'm surprised you got it so easily. AND that you talked about it before AND that it was mentioned in a story of yours. Don't worry, you don't have to take it down. So sorry for babbling here, I'm nervous. I just started an email to that one very important person which contained random letters and the real message in italics. I didn't send it. I thought about sending it in a different language. Ahhh. I need SERIOUS help. -smack smack smack- -deep breath- ok, enough about my personal problems, time for story. And to all... I know this isn't my best story, but I don't wanna quit it, I'll just finish it and start on something else. Did you know that this story's initials are COOW? How lame. **_

Jacob POV

I slowly lead Lily back inside, more nervous than I had ever been in my life. How would she take this? Would she run and scream? Would she even love me? Imprinting meant that you had to be whatever your imprint needed. What if the thing she needed from me was only friendship?

I almost smacked my head to get the doubts there to stop screaming at me. I focused on Sam's words to try and drown them out. I had to believe that everything would work out. Everything would be fine.

Lily sat down on the small sofa in my small living room. She looked out of place there. She had always looked so comfortable, at home, when she was here. Now, she looked scared stiff. She usually had this presence about her that brightened the room, now the room seemed dull. I knew the reason was because of the absence of her warm smile.

Being a werewolf, I always felt warm and comfortable and tended to project these feelings out. But Lily did that without effort. She made _me_ feel warmer and more comfortable, safe. And I was supposed to be the protector. I would do anything for her and be anything. Whatever made her happy.

I squished down next to her, mirroring her stiff position, but I took her hand.

"I'm not sure how to explain this, or where to start. Let me start with the easiest, and hardest, first." I smiled slightly at her. "Lillian Marie, I do believe I have fallen in love with you." I closed my eyes, afraid to see her reaction, but I heard her gasp then suck in a huge breath. I opened my eyes and touched her cheek. She let the air out.

"Jake..." she had tears in her eyes. I knew it was a bad idea to tell her! "I was so afraid that you didn't share the same feelings at me. Jacob Black, I think I love you too." I couldn't help it. I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her, probably a little too hard. I gave her cheek a wet sloppy kiss and she giggled. The mood was lighter, and I frowned, knowing I was going to darken it again.

"Jacob! Do you have a fever? You're burning up. What's wrong? Do you feel sick..." she panicked.

"Shh, Lily, calm down. I'm fine. I promise." _**(im not okay, I promise... sorry, I'm a freak. Ohh... TGIF! Sorry, the song never seems to be on on a Friday...) **_I ran my hand up and down her arm, trying to sooth her.

"Lillian, this is really hard to say, but I'm... Have you ever heard some of my people's myths?"

She nodded.

"What do you know?"

"Well, I know that your tribe supposedly survived the Biblical flood, and there are some others that say that you descended from wolves... why are you changing the subject?"

I ignored her question.

"That's not exactly how it happened, that's just the story most people know. The story I know is that the men in our tribe were once able to leave their bodies as spirits. Bad stuff happens because of this, yadayada, and someone's body is stolen. So, unable to get back, the spirit finds a large wolf and asks to share. The wolf agrees, spirit leaves body again, spirit returns to wolf angry and overpowers wolf spirit, man is able to switch into a wolf or a man... and his descendants have the same ability. They transform because of something called the Cold Ones. Or what you would know as vampires. And my people's ancestors, you would know as werewolves. This gene, the ability to transform, is passed down from generation to generation. But they only have the ability to transform if there are Cold Ones in the area. Werewolves have higher temperatures than normal humans, have the ability to heal quickly, and are the only thing besides another of themselves that can destroy vampires. There's also this thing called 'imprinting' its sort of like soul mates except much stronger. You would be anything or do anything for that person. No exceptions. It doesn't always happen, its supposed to be rare, but apparently its pretty common, its love. But it can be so much more. Basically, the werewolf and his imprint are the perfect match, everything the other needs."

"Nice history. How come not everyone knows those stories?"

"Well, my grandfather was the tribe's last chief, so of course I know the stories. Lily, I'm sorry." I looked down, ashamed.

"For what? Changing the subject?" she joked. "You should be." Lily laughed.

"Lily, you're my everything, I would do anything for you. I will be whatever you need. Whenever."

"Jake..." she shook her head, probably trying to organize her thoughts. "you aren't saying...?"

I took a deep breath. "Lillian, I am a werewolf, and you are my imprint."


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAHA! I win! I won't say how, since some of you might not have finished yet, but if you think about it, you should get it. LOL! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I got caught up in another story. (Remember my last author note? Welllll… it's based off that. And it's kinda strange to me, so I'm currently dealing with that, and of course, I have class… and lots of work but… I try. )So, I just read over the entire story. I am horrible! How could I leave you like that for two months! I promise I **_**will**_**eventually finish this, but life sucks (then you die). So... yeah. And looking in my documents, I actually had part of this done before Breaking Dawn. Ooops. Forgot about that... ******___

If you haven't already, check out my new story 'Everything I Need'. I like writing it, and that usually seems to make my writing a little better... I'd love the hear your opinion on it!

She stared, her mouth open. She closed it once, then opened it like she was going to say something, but instead she sucked in another breath. Time dragged on as I waited for her to say something. Anything would be better than silence, no matter what it was that came out of her mouth.

"And how did you know about Alice's visions?" she finally asked.

I stared at her, perplexed. How did she know about Alice? Weren't the bloodsuckers supposed to keep that type of information away from humans? Most importantly, how much did Lily know about the Cullens, or at least Alice?

"Werewolf thing," I finally sighed.

"And what does she have to do with all this?" she prompted.

I shook my head. She was going to have to talk to Alice about that. I could tell her, wanted to tell her, wanted to give her anything she asked, but that wouldn't be right. Alice was her best friend, and I had been enough of a shock for her. Anything Alice wanted her to know needed to come from Alice's mouth.

"Jake?" she asked hesitantly. I answered with my eyes, staring into her own green ones.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes Lily, I love you."

Instead of snapping like I had expected her to, she leaned closer and her lips were on mine.

* * *

"About the conversation you heard with Sam... it's true. Everything I said was the truth. I know its hard to believe... that's what Sam and I were talking about. Claire is my friend Quil's imprint. He's the pack leader. That's how he proved that you were my imprint, I had been trying to deny it, by telling me not to tell you. Since he's the pack leader, we _have_ to obey, we don't have a choice. Only imprints can get around that. Now, would you like the freaky details?" I joked. She nodded, looking a little worried. I wasn't sure if she believed me at all, but I wanted to give her a bit of insight into my life.

"I'm not aging at the moment. Until I stop transforming, I won't, but I already have pretty good control, so it won't make much of a difference. My body is already older than yours so it won't mess anything up if I don't age for a while. Oh, and Claire is two." I grinned. "That's why Sam used her as an example. I was questioning if you could love me and telling him that imprinting isn't always about that kind of stuff, because of Claire. Quil'll take care of her and be a great big brother, be a friend, and probably a husband eventually."

I could tell that having everything explained for her with nothing a mystery helped her a lot.

"Lily, are you okay. I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

She hugged my neck tightly, burying her head in my shoulder. She breathed in deeply once, then exhaled. I shivered.

"Yeah, Jake. I'm surprisingly fine with this. It's shocking, and though it currently seems that you are trying to play a joke on me, I believe it. And wipe that 'oh no, she's going to run screaming' expression of your face!"

I laughed and pulled her head up to kiss her again, glad that she finally knew the truth.

* * *

Edward POV

When Lily got home, there was something different about her. There was a wide smile on her face, but her eyes were distracted. It was a strange combination of emotions.

"Uh, how was the beach?" I asked, worried about what her answer would be.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I haven't decided yet," she answered, driving me insane.

She seemed to have had a good time, but there was still that slightly buried anxious look. She basically floated down the hall to her room, leaving me staring after her.

I looked at Bella. She had noticed Lily's expression as well. She touched my arm softly and reassuringly before she followed our daughter down the hall.

I followed after more slowly to my own bedroom. Bella had purposely left Lily's door cracked so I could hear everything they were saying. Have I ever mentioned how much I love that amazing woman?

There was nothing but silence though. Stupid girl language. I crept closer to my daughter's room, peeking through the space in the doorway. Bella opened her mouth to speak at the same time as Lily. She smiled sheepishly and closed her mouth, letting Lily go first.

"Helovesme!" she said in a rush.

_WHO?! _Bella smiled at her. While I would have begged her for all the details, been overprotective, Bella calmly waited for Lily to continue.

"I mean he really loves me. Jacob, the guy I told you about. Mama, isn't it great?" she sighed.

Jacob who…? We had met Jacob hadn't we? Yes, he had come to pick Lily up that one day. After that, she had been down there a lot. But I thought she hadn't been dating… I thought they were just friends. Was she sneaking behind my back? And was Bella helping?!

I wanted too much to barge in there and ask a million questions, so I retreated back to Bella and I's room, closing the door behind me so I wouldn't be tempted to eavesdrop any more.

I had a lot to think about as a father.

Most of me was screaming, yelling at me not to believe it. She had only known this Jacob for a little while, she couldn't be sure that he really loved her. He could just be saying it. There was no guarantee that he really did love her, was there?

The fatherly part of me screamed that there was no way that the boy loved her, that part of me that wanted me to… talk with him about what he really felt for my daughter. But then I thought about my daughter in the next room. She was kind of hard not to love. It was possible that maybe he at least liked her…

Then there was the part of me that believed in fate, the improbable. It reasoned with me. _Bella_ it reminded me. Bella was love at first sight. Neither of us had been with anyone else, never dated other people. Together forever and for always. It was natural and I suppose you could say it was destiny. What if Jacob had fallen instantly for Lily like I had for Bella? Could I hate him for that? Well, I could… but it wouldn't be right. I also remembered all the glares I had received from Bella's father, Charlie. I didn't want to be a Charlie, disliking just because my daughter was growing up.

I finally decided that I should just trust my daughter's judgement. She was smart, and you have to make mistakes to learn from them—if this was a mistake. So I told the over-protective part of my brain to shut up.

* * *

Lily POV

Jake filled my dreams. Though I had no proof yet, I somehow believed Jacob when he told me he shape-shifted into a wolf. For some reason, it seemed to fit. It wasn't rational to believe, and of course it was creepy if it was true, but it just clicked with something in my brain. I knew I would have to talk to Alice about this, there was no way not to, but according to Jake, the news wouldn't shock her. It had something to do with his reaction to the Cullens. I was sure of that.

I wonder if Alice knew that I knew about Jacob. Would she have had a vision of this? Who knew having friends could be so complicated, though maybe that was just me.

Someone knocked softly at my door. I got out of bed and opened it.

It was my dad; of course, my mother would have told him about Jacob- there were no secrets between the two of them.

He smiled at me. I had expected a drilling about Jake, maybe an 'you know he doesn't REALLY love you' or an 'I want to meet him again,' but it didn't happen.

"Does he make you happy?" I nodded. "Then that's all that matters. Don't worry, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's easy to believe that he really does love you, Lil." He hugged me for a little bit before saying, "Alice is here." He walked out of the room just as quickly as he had come.

The anxiety was back. What would I tell her? How do you start a conversation like I was about to have? Maybe I could start with something about Jake and I instead of Jake... Oh! I don't know.

I walked out to greet Alice, gathering my things so we could go to her house.

She bounced up, grabbing my hand to pull me to her car. I quickly said goodbye to my parents then followed her.

_**(I'm an idiot. I forgot to post something! I had it done and everything, I just forgot to hit submit. Wow, I'm dumb.)**_

Instead of talking, we sang along to one of her homemade CD's on the short car ride to her house, well, short with her driving.

She pulled me up to her room immediately.

Her frown showed me that she knew something was up.

"Spill. I saw you worrying in your room. You gonna tell me what that was about, 'cause I have no idea," she admitted. So she _had_ had a vision. Only not a vision of anything important...

"Um, well. Uh... I'm going out with Jake. He said he loves me." Alice nodded. "And he said there was something I needed to discuss with you, but first I have to tell you something about him."

I took a deep breath.

"Jake knows about your visions, I swear I didn't tell him. He wouldn't tell me exactly how he knew, just that I would have to talk to you about it. You see, and he said you probably already knew this, but Jake is a werewolf." I paused for her reaction.

"Yes, I know Lily. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was for your safety that I didn't. I know he's sort of dangerous, but he's really not that big of a risk, and he's probably safer for you to be around than me and I guess I should have at least warned you but..

Emmett burst into her room.

"Wait, so she knows? Yes! I've always wanted someone else to know, this is so cool! Rosalie won't be happy about this though... She'll get over it though. Wait, the love-struck mutt will protect her from them red-eyed freaks in Italy now that she knows right...?"

"Shut up, Emmett! She doesn't know. The wolf didn't tell her, and _yes_, she'll be fine if you don't quit being idiot, then she'll run screaming from the house. Now get out. I have this under control."

He stomped out, looking deflated and I really wanted to run up and give him a hug, erase the sadness from his dark eyes.

"Not the best idea. You'll bruise yourself knocking into him that fast," Alice said. When she saw my confused expression, she taped her forehead as an explanation.

"Why would I bruise myself if I hugged Emmett?"

"Because to you, it would feel like he was a statue. A cold slab of granite. And if you saw him in the sun, you would think of thousands of diamonds. Jake is a werewolf, but the Cullens are the reason he is one. We are the 'cold ones', vampires. I am Mary Alice Brandon. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901."


End file.
